Guilty All the Same
by Crowlex
Summary: Kevin's real test - as a freshman college student who's ready to experience the world - comes when he decides to apply for an internship at the largest and well known company in the world… Kevin loathes his boss with a passion. Strangely enough, Kevin finds himself oddly attracted to the asshole and soon finds out that Crowley has more secrets than he lets on. [Crevin]


**This was actually a tumblr suggestion thing, sort of, from several different Crevin shippers who encouraged writing an AU fic about Crowley and Kevin because there isn't enough Crevin in this world. So. Here's my shot at contributing to this fabulous ship that doesn't get enough love as it should. I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, school kinda sucked the soul out of me. This is gonna be fun because Kevin will be a challenge for me to write. Hopefully, you guys all like it. Onwards with the Crevin love. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Straight A student. Expert cello player. National Honor Society president. These were all the titles Kevin had earned through hard work and they had paid off, allowing him to be accepted into one of the most prestigious colleges in the country. His first semester had been brutal but he had survived, making all A's in his classes, along with volunteer work and leading an extremely successful club on campus on the side. He could do all these things so why was he so freaking nervous over this one interview for an internship? It shouldn't be a biggie compared to the stuff he already had on his plate. Then again, this wasn't any ordinary interview.<p>

When his girlfriend, Channing, had told him about the opportunity that would look great on his resume, he had jumped at the chance and applied. Now, he was sitting inside the lobby in one of _the_ biggest and well known companies in the world, waiting for his name to be called on. His stomach was doing back flips and his entire body was shivering with anxiety.

What made it worse was that other applicants before him came into the lobby, either looking red beet furious or on the verge of crying their eyes out as they left the building. That just made the panic inside of him grow exponentially, so much that his head hurt from the stress. Oh god, maybe he should back out of this... but the thing was, he needed this. With this type of experience on his resume, it could literally be a skeleton key for his career and future. No. He **had** to do this.

He anxiously adjusted his tie, his suit jacket cuffs getting in the way because of how big they were on him. He never did like suits because of it... they always looked enormous on him.

"Kevin Tran?"

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name and he could feel his stomach now rolling around on the floor. He managed to raise his head to see a dark haired lady, dressed very business like scanning the waiting lobby. _Here goes nothing._

"That's me."

Even **he** could tell his own voice was shaking as he stood up a bit too quickly. He really hoped the lady didn't notice. She didn't. Or she was just acting as if she hadn't. The lady just gave him a friendly smile as she turned around, gesturing him to follow. She radiated an optimism and had a little bounce to her steps, even in her high heels as she led him down the lobby to the hallway. If only he could be so carefree…

The walk down the hallway felt like an eternity, every step that he took echoing ominously, as if he was on a death march. Everything about this building was so modern and clean, even the very air they breathed seemed filtered. The lady stopped in front of a door to the right before knocking.

"Come in," was the muffled reply behind the door.

The lady stepped aside, signaling that Kevin was up. He settled a hand on the door knob before taking a deep breath.

"Good luck." The lady gave him a reassuring wink. He noticed that her name tag read 'Cecily' and gave her a forced smile.

"Thank you."

She was already walking away, leaving him alone to dread what he had to do next. _Here goes nothing._ He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, whether he was ready to or not. The small door closed with a loud 'click' behind him that made his heart jump. That door was deceiving because the room behind it was expansive and roomy, a wood oval table in the middle of it that looked like it belonged in a mansion or something.

"Kevin? Why don't you take a seat for me?"

A woman with dark black hair, curled and full, was looking at him with a grin. Her blood red lipstick made her look even more deadly and menacing. He wasn't going to survive this, was he? He nervously made his way to the seat across from her at the meeting table, looking at the floor intently so he didn't trip and fall over. He sat down, admiring how comfy and soft the chair was. Whoever owned this place had class.

"The name's Meg Masters and I'm going to be interviewing you today."

She may be professional and all but Kevin could already tell, this lady was tough. He made eye contact, straightening his back in the seat trying to exhume confidence. She eyed him curiously but that's when he realized that someone was seated behind her. He'd been too nervous to notice earlier. The man seemed to be busy with his cellphone because he was completely oblivious to what was going on in front of him, a bored look on his face. Who the hell did the guy think he was?

"Uh, hi," he answered back lamely.

Meg almost seemed to sneer at him. He was screwing this up already.

"So Kevin. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Uhh yeah, sure." Kevin hadn't been anticipating such a laid back and general question. He'd have to improvise. What else was better to start out with than his education? "I'm a freshman in college and I'm majoring in computer science -"

"Why?" the man butt in rudely, still looking down at his phone. Kevin couldn't help give a questioning look at Meg who didn't react, only looking back at him expectantly for an answer. Fine. He'll play along with it.

"Because… I like it..."

The man looked up at Kevin for the first time, taking in the nervous and young college student.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself, Kev." There was a sliver of a smirk ghosting the man's lips, his hazel green eyes alight with amusement. The accent and gratingly rough voice of his only added on to Kevin's growing distaste of the man.

"I'm… I'm sure of it," Kevin answered hesitantly, lowering his eyes away from the man to look down at his fingers, twiddling his thumbs mindlessly. No... he wasn't sure of what he wanted to do yet exactly. He enjoyed his computer sciences classes but he hadn't completely closed off his mind to other career choices. Yet.

"Right. I don't doubt you for a second." The man's voice dripped with a taunting sarcasm that lit a rebellious fuse deep down inside Kevin.

"I'm good with computers. That's all that matters." Kevin raised his eyes to meet the man's, a spark of resistance in his. The man arched his eyebrows at Kevin's sudden boldness. It was a weird feeling for Kevin because he felt confident all of a sudden, his nervousness washed away by the need to speak up and defend himself against this arrogant man.

"Oh really? How "good" do you consider yourself to be?" Kevin had the man's full attention now, who had stowed away his phone, gazing intently at Kevin.

"Good is an understatement," Kevin retorted back. He didn't see Meg in front of him anymore, it was just him and the asshole in the room. The man had the gall to snicker at Kevin's answer before flashing a smile at him, clearly entertained at the boy's newly found tenacity.

"It's nice to see that you have at least _some_ form of confidence in you, even if it does need some work." The man stroked his beard, eyes watchful and attentive.

Kevin was always polite to anyone, whether they were rude or not and he was pretty patient with people, no matter how discourteous they were to him. With strangers, it was even more so because he didn't know them that well but this man's jabs just set him on fire in a way that made him lose all those years of engrained manners in a flash.

"At least I'm not an arrogant and self centered know it all."

Kevin's words of sarcasm wasn't unnoticed by Meg who looked at him with a differently this time, one of surprise and then a smug satisfaction that Kevin couldn't quite place. The man, on the other hand, chuckled wholeheartedly, seeming awfully amused which was exactly the opposite reaction of what Kevin had intended.

Kevin gripped his knee, smoldering the rising annoyance that might come out in a string of obscenities that he was tempted to say. He was never one to even consider swearing or name calling but there was just this air of complacent satisfaction about the man that Kevin was finding harder and harder to tolerate.

"Oh Kev, you have quite a feisty side… if the right buttons are pushed. I like you, little man."

The nerve of this man! Kevin grit his teeth, nose flaring slightly, hand clenched in a fist under the table. Little man? _Really?_ It sounded so degrading and taunting. The man's smile only confirmed that he was doing this on purpose. The bastard _wanted_ him to get angry.

"You know what? This is an interview. You're not the interviewer, ok? Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish it rather than wasting my time with you."

His own voice sounded more stronger than he had expected it to be. His entire face felt like it was on fire and he hoped it wasn't too red. He'd never spoken so rudely to someone before in his life. Then again, he'd never once spoken to someone as rude as _him_. He turned his attention back to Meg, doing his best to ignore the elephant in the room. Meg seemed impressed with him because there look in her eyes that he couldn't quite figure out.

There was a small chuckle that faded away into silence. Kevin was expecting another witty jibe from the man but he had fallen silent, regarding Kevin with an indiscernible focus. Surprisingly, the man was silent for the rest of the interview, the only difference being that he never touched his cellphone again, listening intently.

Kevin got up, reaching for Meg's outstretched hand, relieved that the whole thing was over.

"We'll contact you in the next week or so," Meg explained, her face giving away nothing. Kevin nodded a thanks, wholeheartedly ready to finally leave. He turned the door knob when he stopped at the sound of _his_ voice.

"Tata for now, Kev." Kevin opened the door, determined to to leave without acknowledging the man's existence.

"Keep your claws sharp," the voice called out, right before the door shut behind him. Now Kevin understood exactly why the other applicants had left angry or on the verge of crying. That asshole was responsible for it. As Kevin walked back down the hallway, he couldn't help but wonder who the hell that man was, to even be in that room at all.

* * *

><p>Kevin let himself fall onto the bed, burrowing his head into the pillow. It'd been such a long day, <em>especially<em> because of that god awful interview. If that guy hadn't been there, it would have been just fine. But no. That god damn rude human being had to ruin his day. Plus, it was a Friday… which meant this feeling would last through the weekend.

He let out a muffled groan, the interview still running through his head, over and over again. With every rerun, it made him more pissed off and embarrassed, all at the same time. He was too naive. He'd let that man get the best of him in every way. He never should have engaged in conversing with that jerk. There was a knock on the door but he didn't hear it, too caught up fuming.

"Kevin?" Linda poked her head into the room, seeing that Kevin had his head buried into the pillow. She knew what _that_ meant. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh hey mom." Kevin sat up gloomily, looking at his mom who opened the door all the way, hands on her hips with a stern look on her face.

"**Kevin**." That one word demanded an answer..Kevin knew that once his mom asked a question, she wouldn't leave until she had squeezed the answer out of him. Even if he wasn't in the mood, he knew he had to share his story. She wouldn't be satisfied with anything else. Lying would only make matters worse since he was the worst liar on the planet.

"Well. You know the interview I had today? I was just worried… I'm dying to know whether I got it or not."

Linda's eyes narrowed in suspicion, her motherly instincts knowing that there was something else that bothered Kevin. It wasn't the same as him being stressed out. He always was an anxious kid but there was an aged worry in his eyes that wasn't like him. She wanted to push him for an answer but he already had enough to deal with.

"Have some confidence in yourself, Kevin. I believe in you. You've dealt with worse and you always pulled through," Linda encouraged with a smile. It was just what Kevin needed because he felt as if some of the invisible weight on his shoulders had been lifted.

"Thanks mom."

Kevin hugged the pillow, a grin on his face. He opened his mouth to say something else when a small 'ding' went off on his phone, alerting him of a text message. Linda took this as a cue to leave.  
>"Dinner's ready whenever you are," Linda added before closing the door shut. Kevin looked as his phone. It was his girlfriend.<p>

[how'd your interview go?! :)]

Kevin grinned stupidly at his phone. He couldn't help but feel that he was such a lucky guy to have a girlfriend like Channing.

[It went good… I think. I'll be getting a phone call sometime next week. Fingers crossed.]

Kevin settled into his bed, running a hand through his damp hair, having recently showered.

[you're going to get it, you know. don't worry about it, you worrywart! 3]

He really did need the encouragement.

[Yeah, I hope so, LOL. Sorry Channing, but I'm really tired after everything today. I'm going to head to bed. Don't worry, I remember the dinner thing we have tomorrow at 8. I'll see you then! Night! XOXO]

It didn't take Kevin long to drift off, his mind finally able to stop thinking about the interview and especially, the nameless man who had been a total and complete ass.


End file.
